Illusion
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: OOC Yuugi, AU, Yuugi's POV. Everything concerning the Millennium Items, "Aibou," Magic, and friendship, never existed. In reality, he was alone.


_**Illusion**_

_**Summary: One shot, basically a different view on Yugi's life after Atemu left him, he basically wakes up one day and feels as though his life after meeting Atemu was all an illusion, this is part of Yugi's point of view and he is sort of OOC in this and seems a little out of his mind. **_

_**I was sitting in class and thinking what would it have been like if Yugi's life with the puzzle and such was all an illusion of his mind, and it really never happened, thus this one shot was born.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**_

The moon, majestic in many fields of beauty and science; easily mesmerizing the world with its mysteries, acting as a large night light, enlightening the darkened depths of this tainted society as many marveled countless nights over its unique appearance.

Amethyst eyes observed the charcoal colored sky, the once depths of sparkling child like innocence no longer remained, this creature of supposed light had dimmed.

The large shape of his eyes now fell into a smaller almost narrowed form, slanting into the pattern of an angle.

Depression, an almost blank accusation and form of this deadly emotion outlined these hues, darkening the amethyst to an unpleasant shade of plum violet.

Said owner of eyes sighed, shifting upon his bed uncomfortably; his petite hands slid down a thin silver chain that hung around his neck, falling onto the very end, gripping it tightly as his brows furrowed in sadness.

The life he had once known was no longer there, everything had changed.

Yugi's face fell into a frown, deepening as the boy grazed the necklace around his thin neck.

The once comfort that had welded itself within his heart dissipated; the one thing of his possessions and life that had calmed his heart was gone.

A golden inverted pyramid, the millennium puzzle, known by many names was gone; Yugi's only sense of sanity was never around.

His life shattered, almost as that of the puzzle.

The past memories of his friends, Duel Monsters, adversaries, and the Pharaoh clouded his mind.

Years had passed since the moment of his so called reality, awakening one day as he realized he had been living a dream.

A week after his other self, no Atemu had departed to the after life, Yugi had awoken within his bedroom, shivering uncontrollably as tears cascaded down his face.

His vision instantly blurred, sweat poured down his forehead as he blinked, taking in the moment of udder loneliness.

The days had turned too years, the friends that he once loved and sacrificed his life for countless times were no more.

Joey, Tea, and Tristan, no more, life was as it had started so long ago, when Yugi was merely a freshman, desperately trying to survive his young life within the gates of hell, otherwise known as high school.

The torment of bullying hadn't occurred though; his life had suddenly fallen into stealth mode, completely invisible to the human race.

Yugi sat tiredly, almost to the point of trembling every second of his being, his soul now forever felt as if it was incomplete, his light was never more, distinguished from the one thing that he had ever cared for and then suddenly lost.

The other half of his soul, the pharaoh of who was his darkness and true friend for life, so many titles, all given to none other than Yami.

His soul mourned for the other half of himself, the vacant, hollow feeling of his shattered heart drove him upon the brink of insanity.

**Yugi's point of view**

My life ended, all returning to the days of my misery, I have fallen into the immature stance of my sixteen year old self; small and frail, emotionally unstable to handle the immense pressures of life and acceptance.

Though I had learned long ago, years apart from myself, only after constant sessions with a psychiatrist, that what I lived was a false cover of reality.

My child like mind dreamed of a life that I had once wanted. Friends, popularity, and someone to truly understand me, love me and cherish me for myself and my personality.

All condensed into one wish, composed upon a golden puzzle, which never existed.

Eight years of my life, slaving over my dreams as I completed the inevitable; I had solved the puzzle.

Friends, fame, and the pharaoh, all silencing my pleas of utter desire, now fulfilled.

I sit back now, at the age of twenty-one, staring at the moon, rethinking of my desires that had never existed, all complete within my imagination and journal of thoughts.

My life of freedom and carefree ecstasy ended; everything I once knew was an illusion, now forever trapped within my memory as I end this part of my life as I close my eyes, vaguely hearing a voice from the heavens that I choose to ignore.

I climb into bed, shifting the sheets as I yawn, smiling from the sense of relief as the voice continued to penetrate my illusion of life.

"_Aibou, I am always within your heart, I have truly never left you in this illusion."_


End file.
